The Inuyasha of Oz
by Lady Gata
Summary: The Wizard of Oz, Inuyasha style. I chose my cast a little differently if you've read an InuWizard of Oz parody before this is VERY different. Finished.
1. Fairies, puppies, and munchkins

**Author's Note: **Being the freak I am, I just edited this chapter for spelling/grammar errors. It should be incredibly shiny now, enjoy.

Ooh yeah, I'm a little conflicted about this fic, and I'm absolutely dying for some honest opinions (from people who have seen Inuyasha AND the Wizard of Oz, please). If you think it's awful then tell me. If you don't then tell me anyway. Is it hard to understand? I hope not...

* * *

Kagome yawned and stared up at the ceiling. She'd arrived in the Sengoku Jidai late last night, and had been too tired to start traveling. They'd slept in Kaede's hut, but once Inuyasha was awake she was sure they would head off to search for jewel shards. Kagome stood up and walked to the window. The sun was shining brightly, but the tree Inuyasha was sleeping in obscured his vision. She had some time to kill. 

"Ah, Kagome, you're awake." Kaede was outside sorting through various herbs.

"Yeah, I'm too used to being up early now. The village is a mess; I didn't notice last night. What happened?" There were several chunks of disturbed ground resting in trees and on rooftops. The earth was full of holes.

"An attack from some burrowing demons. Inuyasha helped me disperse them."

"That was kind of him." Kagome began to pick her way around the shredded ground.

"Indeed. Kagome, be careful where you step!" Kaede's warning came too late. Kagome tripped and fell back onto a pile of smashed wood that had fallen off one of the houses. "Kagome!" cried Kaede, dropping her herbs to run to Kagome's aid. Inuyasha woke at the sound and leapt down to where Kagome lay.

"Kagome, can you hear me! Oh no, Kagome!" (A/N: Inuyasha is awake for thirty seconds and he's already said her name twice…)

* * *

There was wind swirling around Kaede's hut. Kagome couldn't remember there being a storm, but it felt like she was being carried away in a tornado. Slowly, Kagome stumbled over to the window to get a better look. She screamed and leapt back as Kikyou's laughing face leered at her.

"Oh no! Stay away!" she cried before falling onto her sleeping bag. The hut slammed into the ground with a fierce thump, and Kagome winced.

"Woof."

"Eh…?" Kagome raised her head to see Souta's face peering out the body of a small gray dog. "Souta? How did you get here?" The dog/Souta frowned and woofed at her again. Carefully, she reached out and looked at the tags on its collar. "Toto? But…that name…it's so familiar." The "dog" gave her a disdainful look and barked. Kagome sighed. "I might was well play along." She picked up Toto the boy-dog and stumbled out of Kaede's hut. "Oh…oh my." The world outside was a gay man's dream (A/N: Sorry about that, but I couldn't think of a better description of Oz…) loaded with so much color that Kagome's head hurt. And it was filled with kids…not kids. Midgets! They all looked very happy.

"This…this isn't the Sengoku Jidai! It's that place from that movie…"

"Oz?" squeaked a random munchkin.

"Yeah!" The random munchkin beamed up at her. "Thank you! The Wicked Witch of the East is finally dead!" The munchkins cheered.

"The Wicked Witch of the East? I haven't seen this movie in years and I barely remember it, but I don't remember anyone dying!" Kagome had turned white with fear. "I can't believe I killed someone."

"Let me through." The munchkins cleared a path, and a familiar face made her way down to Kagome.

"Kaede!" she cried. Kaede peered up at her.

"I am the Mayor of the Munchkins. Are you a witch?" Kagome frowned.

"I can't believe you of all people would ask me that!" Souta…er, Toto, woofed, which made the scene very uncomfortable.

"She killed the Wicked Witch, she can't be evil!" squeaked another munchkin.

"I'm not evil, and I'm not a witch," said Kagome indignantly. She stomped away from the crowd and stopped in front of the hut. "Hey…this is Kikyou's bow!" She picked up the long bow and examined it carefully. The munchkins winced.

"It belonged to the Wicked Witch, do not touch it!" warned Kaede.

"Kikyou was the Wicked Witch? Well, I guess I could see…I mean! That's impossible."

"It's very possible."

"Oh my god…" Kagome was afraid to turn around, but the munchkins around her feet were bowing. That voice was unmistakable, even as it tried to sound light and airy. "Naraku?" She turned and collapsed to the ground with laughter. Naraku was standing in his pale pink barrier wearing a shiny pink dress, holding a glittering fairy wand. The munchkins stared at her and Toto barked fearfully at the barrier.

"Why do you laugh? Are you an evil witch? I am the Good Fairy, Glinda."

"Fairy is right," gasped Kagome as she struggled to stand. "W-why are you here?"

"To give you advice. The Wicked Witch of the West is even worse than her sister, and she's going to want that bow." Kagome wiped her eyes and stared at Kikyou's bow.

"Her sister? But it can't be Kaede…maybe it's Tsubaki. I guess I'll be finding out! I remember this part of the movie, you send me down a yellow brick road!" Kagome hopped over to the swirling yellow brick that started the road. "Follow the yellow brick road, tra-la! Follow the yellow-OUCH!" Nar-glinda had whacked her on the head with his…her…its fairy wand.

"That's just annoying. You will follow this road to meet the Wizard. He'll help you get home."

"How did you know I wanted to get home?" asked Kagome curiously. Nar-glinda scowled.

"Because I'm not stupid! Now get going." Kagome shrugged.

"Hey…wait a minute! Why do I have Kikyou's bow instead of the Shikon no Tama?"

"I said get going!" Nar-glinda whapped her with the fairy wand again, and Kagome walked off grumbling, with Toto at her heels.


	2. Fun with names

"Wow this place is dull," yawned Kagome. She'd been following the old yellow road for quite a while now, and after the brightness of Munchkin land the boring fields were killing her. She'd tried to amuse herself by spinning Kikyou's bow around, but after dropping it five times she opted not to scratch it up. Kagome stared at her feet as she tromped down the boring yellow brick. She stopped. And looked up. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" A scarecrow had fallen sideways in a field, but this was no ordinary scarecrow. The thing was gigantic, and it had been built to resemble a dragon. The scarecrow shivered and attempted to turn what was probably its head.

"I'm a scarecrow." Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Ryuukotsusei?" she yelped. It blinked.

"Scarecrow," it repeated.

"If you only had a brain." Kagome sighed and continued down the path. The Ryu-crow slithered around and followed her. A low noise started up and grew until the ground began to vibrate. Ryu-crow was humming "If I only had a Brain". Kagome started to sing along.

"I would laugh and I'd be merry, life would be a dinglederry if-AAH!" Her shrill scream (A/N: You've heard her scream…ugh…) echoed around the fields as she tried to run backwards. Kagome tripped over Ryu-crow's head and landed in a mass of hay that had fallen out of his body.

"Tin," managed Ryu-crow.

"G-ginkotsu!" gasped Kagome. "You're the tin man? Actually…this makes sense." Ginkotsu didn't move. He was in his first body, the one Inuyasha had destroyed, and he was stuck.

"Gersh," grumbled the stiff Tin-kotsu.

"Huh? Oh, I get it!" Kagome picked up a small can of oil sitting at Tin-kotsu's feet and began to spray it on his joints. "Just like in the movie!" she chirruped.

"Hearsht."

"What?" Ryu-crow and Kagome stared at Tin-kotsu.

"Hearsht."

"Oh! You need a heart," said Kagome. He nodded creakily.

"When a mansh an empshty keshtle, he should besh on hish meshtle, and yesht I'm torn aparsht. Jusht becaushe I'm preshuming that I could be kindsha human ish I only hashd a hearsht…"

"Oh god, please STOP!" cried Kagome as she covered her ears. "You can come with us, just don't sing anymore." Tin-kotsu followed them down the brick. His footsteps clanged over the sound of Ryu-crow's humming. Toto/Souta avoided them carefully. The tall grass rustled and the odd group stopped. A brown lion leapt out onto the yellow path. Its nose waggled. Its ears twitched. A pair of familiar yellow eyes turned to rest on Kagome. She burst out laughing and fell backwards onto Ryu-crow.

"I…Inuyasha? You're the cowardly lion?" The Inu-lion was already backing away wearing a fearful look.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"You want courage," said Kagome once she caught her breath. "You _have_ to come with me; you make such a cute lion!"

"I don't need you to find courage," retorted the Inu-lion. Kagome glowered.

"Some things never change. I wonder…" Inu-lion's eyes widened and he stumbled back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"SIT!" The Inu-lion let out a yelp and slammed into the ground. Kagome grinned and walked up to pat him on the head.

"You're coming with me. Hey, can I ride on your back?"

"N-no," he whimpered. Ryu-crow began to hum again. Tin-kotsu clanked forward. Inu-lion lagged behind, shooting the fields paranoid glances and glowering at Kagome whenever he remembered to.

"Hey Inuyasha, why aren't you the scarecrow? Don't you need a brain?"

"Shaddup!" he snapped. "I have a brain."

"Oh, I get it! Life is sad, believe me missy when you're born to be a sissy without the vim and verve. But I could change my habits, nevermore be scared of rabbits if I only had the nerve…"

"Stop that! I get the point…" Kagome started to skip. Things were getting interesting.

**Back in the real world…**

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome as she rested on the sleeping bag.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Kaede shrugged.

"I've done all I can. Kagome should wake up, but I don't know if it will have lasting effects." Inuyasha began to pace.

"So she won't be the same?" He peered down at Kagome again. She shifted in her sleep and smiled lightly.

"Sit," she mumbled. Inuyasha slammed through the floor.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Kaede.


	3. Pour Water on Her

**And now, the Inuyasha of Oz…**

"I will get you Kagome, and your little dog…thing too!" The Wicked Witch's voice rang throughout the castle. "Where are they now?" The mirror obligingly cleared to show Kagome teasing the Inu-lion. "Excellent. I shall send the monkey."

* * *

"Would you stop that!" Kagome pouted and stopped skipping. 

"I'm just happy."

"Well it's creepy." The Inu-lion shivered. "And that tin thing is scary…"

"Wow, you really are a coward! They're obviously not going to hurt us.

"What about you? You look pretty weird." Kagome glowered.

"And you're exactly the same! Hmph."

"Huh?" The Inu-lion stared at her confusedly, but Kagome refused to turn and look at him. "Whatever."

"Ooh, that is so like you, you-AAAH!" Inu-lion leapt behind Ryu-crow and watched fearfully as a large twinkie-shaped object with bat wings carried Kagome away in its mouth.

"D-don't eat me," he whimpered.

"Hachi?" gasped Kagome. "What on earth?" Kagome peered over Hachi's teeth. "INUYASHA! SAVE ME!" The Inu-lion blinked.

"What's an Inuyasha?" Kagome turned bright red out of anger.

"SIT!" Inu-lion slammed into Ryu-crow's side. Ryu-crow did not appreciate this, and tossed him into Tin-kotsu, who poked Inu-lion with a sharp metal foot.

"Ryu-crow and Tin-kotsu save Dorothy!" yelled Ryu-crow.

"IT'S KAGOME!"

* * *

Winged Hachi carried Kagome away from the yellow brick road and up to a giant castle. 

"This can't be Naraku's castle! Who am I going to meet now?" They flew into a tower and landed in a familiar looking room. Kagome hopped excitedly out of Hachi's mouth. "I can't wait to find out who the Wicked Witch is!"

"I am excited to meet you as well." Kagome's eyes widened as fog filled the room.

"That voice…" The mist cleared, and the Wicked Witch smiled.

"I wanted to meet my sister's killer. I'll have that bow, now."

"But you're Kikyou…you're dead!" Wicked Kikyou shook her head.

"I am not my sister."

"T-two Kikyou's? But…oh! I get it. The Wicked Witch of the East is Kikyou when she was alive and with Inuyasha, and you're dead Kikyou!"

"Stop rambling and give me that bow." Wicked Kikyou reached out to touch it, but the bow spat out pure purple sparks and rejected her. "Impossible! It's mine!"

"Dor…er…Kagome! We… come," slurred Ryu-crow as he slithered through the door. Tin-kotsu clanged along behind him with the terrified Inu-lion thrown over his shoulder.

"Yersh."

"Oh, you guys! I feel bad for letting Inuyasha kill you now…well, not really." Kagome's eyes shone with tears as she praised them.

"Get out!" screamed Kikyou. She threw her hands out and Ryu-crow and Tin-kotsu were tossed through the doorway. Unfortunately for Inu-lion's head, he slammed into the top of the door and flew forward instead.

"Inuya…lion! Throw water on her, she'll melt!" Kikyou wrapped her hands around Kagome's throat, but Kagome held onto the bow.

"W-water?" stammered Inu-lion nervously. Tin-kotsu began to bang on the door, causing him to jump. "Water! Okay!" The Inu-lion trotted over to Kikyou and blue-faced Kagome. Then he lifted his leg and peed on Kikyou's feet. Smoke began to rise, and Kikyou released Kagome.

"I'm melting! I'm melting! Damn yooooooou…" she disappeared into a puddle.

"You…you did it!" gasped Kagome. "Inu-lion? She's dead, you can stop now."

"Just a sec."

"…ew…"


	4. Mood Swings

**Author's Note: **This chapter is kind of filler...but they had to get to the wizard some how. And Kagome is pretty damn moody, so it was time for her to PMS a little.

**

* * *

Traveling…**

Kagome was sleeping on Ryu-crow's back because Inu-lion had once again refused to let her ride. He did, however, examine every tiny sound that threatened the silence. The brainless Ryu-crow managed to call him paranoid, and the heartless Tin-kotsu managed a little pity. Kagome woke just as the reached the border of the Emerald City.

"We're finally here!" she cried delightedly as she hopped off Ryu-crow's back.

"Wishard," said Tin-kotsu.

"That's right!" chirped Kagome. "Wow, everything's so green!" (A/N: wow, look at those exclamation marks…but she really does talk like that sometimes.) And it was. Even the yellow road had slowly changed to green under their feet. The trains were green, the houses were green, the cats were green, even the people were green. Fortunately, this was the Emerald City, no the barf-green city. The now pea green path twisted straight down to wizard's bright green palace, and they marched up to the door. Kagome knocked, and a small hole appeared.

"Hello," she chanted brightly. "We're here to see the Wizard of Oz, and I can't wait to find out who he is!"

"You're pretty annoying when you're this happy," hissed Inu-lion. Kagome ignored him.

"Not visitors," said a gruff voice from the other side of the door. In an instant Kagome changed from cheerful to furious.

"Listen you jerk! I wanna go home to the _real_ Inuyasha! And to Shippo, and Sango, and Miroku!" She raised Kikyou's bow and aimed it threateningly at the hole. "You're gonna let me see the wizard or…or…I'll curse you!" The door flew open and the gruff voice yelled,

"Please don't, just come in! Don't point that bow at me anymore…" Kagome blinked.

"You…you're a munchkin?" The tiny man nodded.

"I'll t-take you to the wizard," he said in his deep voice. They followed the munchkins through a series of twisting hallways and stopped them before a giant set of doors. He bowed and scurried away.

"Here we go," said Kagome brightly. She pulled open the doors.


	5. Trashy hearts and tears

**Author's Note:** It took me forever to get off my ass and type this up, but here you go. One chapter to go after this one, and I may have it up this weekend! Enjoy the scary place that is Kagome's brain...

* * *

"Who dares enter?" boomed a voice deeper than the munchkin's. A giant floating head peered down at them. "Ah, a lady! Would you care to bare my child?" Kagome was frozen, but the Inu-lion screamed a string of curses at the head.

"OH YOU PERVERT!" There was a loud smacking noise and the curtain behind the head swung back to reveal a smiling Sango and Miroku, who was on the ground nursing a large bump on the top of his head.

"Pay no attention to the lecher behind the curtain. How can we help you?" No one moved.

"Brain?" asked Ryu-crow. Kagome burst into tears and fell to her knees.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" cried Sango before rushing to her side.

"Wh-why is everything in my head so fucked up?" she wept. Miroku stopped twitching and got to his feet before walking up to the Inu-lion.

"I'm the mo…er…Wizard of Oz. What do you need?"

"Courage, give it NOW!" growled the Inu-lion. Miroku blinked.

"You don't seem like you need any."

"Really? Alright! Now I can become a full-demon!" he leapt happily onto the mechanical head.

"How'd you do that?" sniffled Kagome.

"Oh, I just told him the truth."

"Brain." Miroku turned to Ryu-crow. "Brain," it repeated.

"Hmm…my dear scarecrow, you do have a brain. You're just very quiet." Ryu-crow considered this for a moment, then slithered out with a proud look on its face.

"Hearsh?" Tin-kotsu looked hopeful.

"Why not! Hold still a moment!" Miroku opened Tin-kotsu's empty chest and produced something from his robes. It landed in Tin-kotsu with a "plop!"

"Thanksh," said Tin-kotsu before clanging out. Sango stared at Mrioku.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's the trash from behind the mechanical head, then yes. I just wanted to get rid of them. Now young lady, I wish to speak with you." Kagome nodded and finished wiping her eyes. Sango gave her one more pat on the back and shot Miroku a warning glance before helping her stand.

"I wanna go home. I don't remember this movie well enough to live here forever." Miroku nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm afraid that's a power I don't possess," he sighed.

"Nor do I," said Sango. Inu-lion hopped down from the mechanical head.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, she's my-mmph!" Sango clapped her hands over Miroku's mouth.

"No spoilers!" she hissed.

"You are both very stupid. Kagome has always had the power to return home." Nar-glinda descended in his…its pink bubble.

"I have? Then why'd you send me here?" spat Kagome.

"It amused me," said Nar-glinda.

"Well, how do I get home then?"

"Just spin your bow three times and say, 'there's no place like Sengoku Jidai'." Kagome nodded angrily and spun the bow.

"There's no place like Sengoku Jidai, there's no place like Sengoku Jidai, there's no place like Sengoku Jidai…"


	6. Home

**Author's Note: **I looked up the script to Wizard of Oz just so I could find the last line and end this, so don't complain if you think the final chapter is too short. But I'm finished! Please review, and please be honest.

* * *

"Kagome? Are you awake?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome opened her eyes to see all her friends sitting around her. "I had the strangest dream, and you were…OH NO!" Kagome sat straight up, causing everyone to jump. "I am done this Oz crap! I'm never watching that messed up, pot induced, sorry excuse for a movie AGAIN!" Inuyasha scratched his ear.

"What's a movie? And what does it have to do with pots?" Kagome sighed.

"You really should've been the scarecrow…but you looked so cute as a lion!" She leapt forward to play with his ears.

"Gah! Kagome stop that! It's bad enough that you sat me in your sleep." Kagome stopped.

"I …made you sit you while I was asleep?" Inuyasha nodded miserably as she began to laugh.

"Oh Inuyasha, there really is no place like home!"


End file.
